disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Down to the Sea
thumb|250px"Down to the Sea" é a primeira canção no filme A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar. Letra Ariel: You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You're my beautiful Melody Eric: Darling, we better be going Ariel: Look at her, isn't she glowing? Eric: She looks divine, and you look exquisite But look at the time Ariel: Couldn't be, is it? Grimsby: The crew is awaiting your orders Capitão: We're sailing away from our borders Marinheiro 1: Steady, boy, steady Marinheiro 2: Ahoy there, they're coming! Grimsby: Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore Humano no refrão: Down to the sea we go Back to the world we know A journey to bless the princess to be Under the sun and under the sea Peixe e outras criaturas do mar: Ariel's coming... Sebastião: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean? From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today we're celebrating Ariel's Melody Today when Triton's daughter Comes back into the water We're gonna have a spree The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Ariel's Melody Sereianos no refrão: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be together as one Under the sea and under the sun Ariel: This is your world, my darling One world, the land and sea My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me Humano no refrão: Down to the sea we go Sereianos no refrão: Up from the sea... Humano no refrão: Back to the world we know Todos: Together we come forever to be Under one sun, the land and the sea Versão brasileira Você é meu mundo lindo O mais lindo que eu já vi É a canção que eu canto Você é minha Melody! -Bom dia, vamos andando -Veja sua filha brilhando -É meu bebê Você esta linda Mas tem que correr -Estou atrasada? -Suas ordens estão aguardando -Aviso que estamos chegando -Firmes, senhores! -Soltando as amarras -Rufens Tambores! Toquem fanfarras! -Vamos descer pro mar que um dia foi meu lar a minha filha eu vou mostrar filha da terra e do mar - Vamos nos irmanar ao povo deste mar a nossa princesa vão batizar ela é do sol e também do mar -Elas vêm vindo Elas vêm vindo Elas vêm vindo Elas vêm vindo -Que animação é esta? o mar esta em festa tem tanta gente aqui. Hah! Hah! Grande acontecimento É o real nascimento do bebê Melody. Oh! O avô é o soberano de todo oceano ele é quem manda aqui O barco vem chegando e eu já vou saudando A mãe e Melody! Lala lala lala -Nós vamos submergir E a terra vai surgir Nossa princesa vai se mostrar Filha da terra e do mar Nós vamos submergir E a terra vai surgir Com nossa união seremos um só Aqui no mar Ou sob o sol -Você tem mar e terra Um mundo lindo assim Mas sempre tenha em mente: Seu coração é uma parte de mim -Vamos nos irmanar Ao povo deste mar Com nossa união seremos um só aqui no mar ou sob o sol Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de abertura